In-Verse All-Stars Versus/In-Verse Diary
This is an Encyclopedia for the characters and organizations of the titular games. Characters Listed A-Z Ada "Merlina" Osborne *Height: 154cm (1.54m/5' 0,7") *Weight: 35kg (77lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Solo *From: The Adventures of Vanessa series *Theme: Gold and Platinum (The Adventures of Vanessa 4) She's a sorceress from another country aside of Aslada (Schiel). Cheerful, cute, extroverted, she has many friends, but no one knows about her magic powers as herself because the country is a bit more conservative. However, she doesn't give up in her intent to show her powers, whose elements are Ice and Fire. She became close friends of Vanessa Luxaloss and Jayden Danforth, an alumnus of hers. Her skill in this game is freezing and burning her enemies. MAP Attack: Oh, Clumsy me! Alain Keaton *Height: 175cm (1.75m/5' 9") *Weight: 60kg (132lbs) *Blood Type: AB *Type: Pair (With Odin) *From: Dynamite Brohers' Circus: The Legend of Ell *Theme: Dark Intention, Elegy (MAP Attack) He's one of the circus' founders, an easygoing, friendly and athletic man. Not to mention a Juggler, who's his main role. He will use his juggling clubs, juggling balls and juggling rings to attack his opponents. He has a sadistic side and sometimes introduces himself with a rose to women very often. Later is revealed that he, Odin, Angelique, and Lionhead are Orphans and were used as slaves by Ell Burlesque's ambitions. His Attacks are based on his juggling and martial arts skills from his game. MAP Attack: Circus Time Alba Silvernail *Height: 159cm (1.59m/5' 2,8") *Weight: 41kg (90lbs) *Blood Type: A *Type: Pair (With Rosalina) *From: Aura's Blade *Theme: Rose of Aura, Jackie's Extravaganza (MAP Attack) She’s a girl who is the wielder of the "Aura Blade", that only a few can control, she has a focused but friendly personality, even at greater evils, she maintains a smile and great control over her enemies. She attacks with her sword in battle also dances (sometimes without control) and usually with her and the sword’s energy. She was the one who discovered who was Bartholomäus "Bart" George, and she is one of Aires’ few friends that knows his elf side and powers. She was a Nameless and featureless protagonist but the narrator of the story and her experiences ended in having a name and identity for her. MAP Attack: Aura's Sword with Stealth Alexa Maxwell *Height: 172cm (1.72m/5' 7,8") *Weight: 64kg (141lbs) *Blood Type: B *Type: Pair (With Alison) *From: Dream Revolution Saga series *Theme: Ashes to Fire, Clavorum Incident, Song of Fire (MAP Attack) Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell is the welder of the Fire Sword, and later, the Legendary Fire Slayer and the Younger sister of Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix, adopted sister of Yuri Maxwell, her original Name was Seraphina Violet Phoenix before the adoption. She has a short temper, hot-blooded and Passionate personality as well as short attention span and is pretty lazy. She uses her fire instinctively, essentially with punches making her fighting style practically “Kickboxing with fire” as she names it. She also uses a sword in important occassions such as some of her attacks. She’s often unworried of many bad things, such as sadness and that she maintains her cool. In Last Fire, she was training intensely when the Princess Udiya take her place to defeat Nox, and she's later revealed to be one of the "Four Warriors", the "Suzaku" warrior, alongside her friends Blade, Alison and her brother Dynamo. MAP Attack: Fire and Darkness Alison Evans *Height: 170cm (1.70m/5' 7") *Weight: 57kg (126lbs) *Blood Type: O *Type: Pair (With Alexa) *From: Dream Revolution Saga series *Theme: Clavorum Incident, Ashes to Fire, Song of Fire (MAP Attack) A bounty hunter recognized as "Carnage the Thirteenth" she was formerly the 13th Member of Duodecim, and now is the head and the 1st, she can steal the sacred treasures of many people in the World, also was well known for being a "Dark Wandering Warrior" or "Red-Haired Madness", however, she was used by her parents as a decoy for their plans and now pays with immortality starting when she ages twenty-five. She fights with her kicks and especially her cutting black painted with little designed nails. Also had a demonic black claw inside of her right hand and a red one in her left hand after absorbing Angelica's powers that she can transform whenever she wants. She had a Nice and Fun-personified attitude that never can be down, however if she’s commanded, she’s angry as well, until Encore when she changes her attitude into a nice, heroic, yet still a tricky person. In Last Fire, she and Blade make alliances to help "Alexa" to not die and collaborating with Dynamo as well, and they suspect about Ignis' origins, and she's later revealed to be one of the "Four Warriors", the "Genbu" warrior, alongside her friends Alexa, Dynamo and Blade. MAP Attack: Fire and Darkness Alto Alvin Angela Ari Noir Aria Stadtfeld Arsene Fellion Arthur "Artie" Payne Astral Aten Stellar Ba'al Balder Bryant Blade Blake Snider Cadenza Caesar Celina Laurent Circe Midgardia Claire Edwards Claude Lindbergh Cornelia Joester Constance "Connie" Joester Crane Darkness Death Slayer Divine Donovan Blake Dwayne "Nero" Ackerman" Dynamo Eiji Kagami Einsteintin Elaine LeBlanc Emily Fontaine Fatima Blade Fire Emperor G.A.R.Y. Gabriel "Gabe" Arsenault Genesis Gill Aldina Glen Minto Godfried Dominus Harbinger Hell Stinger Icarus Isaac "Ike" Taylor Jaden Luxaloss Jayce Jeanne Sterling Jenny "Yana" Rhodus Jet Dark Joker Jubilee Justine Keith Laurent Kenneth Elric Kent Miller Kira Ilias Kiyo Kamiya Lancelot A. Spencer Len Stadfeld Lina Lirica Lizandro Douglas Lucius Meyer Lumina Marcel Adler Mark O'Bryne Marthe Maya Akatsuki Medea Reynard Megan Milo Miltiades Mirage Mondo Kitsch Motoko Tsukagami Odin Lowell II Oliver R. Valentine Pandora Category:Work in progress Category:Article stubs Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games